


Santa's "Nice" Surprise For "Naughty" Girls

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexmas18 [8]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 12DaysofClexa, Clexmas18, Consensual Sex, Day5, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Naughty or NIce - Freeform, Power Dynamics, Santa Kink, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Clarke has a long day at work and Lexa makes it all better





	Santa's "Nice" Surprise For "Naughty" Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our work for #12DaysofClexa for Day 5: Naughty or Nice

* * *

Clarke was exhausted as she unlocked the door to her apartment. All she wanted was a hot bath, food and to cuddle with her girlfriend.

“Lex, you home?” Clarke called out softly as she hung up her keys, took off her shoes and coat. She didn’t hear a reply and Clarke did her best not to be disappointed. Lexa was probably working late or at the gym.

The hospital had been slammed with people her entire shift and she barely had time to eat, let alone take a ten minute break. Clarke didn’t know what it was about the holidays that made people do stupid shit.

Christmas was in a few days and it seemed like more and more people were going to spend their holiday in a hospital bed rather than with their families. Lucky for her, Clarke was off and looking forward to spending the night with Lexa. She hadn't gotten near enough time with her lately and Clarke was looking forward to changing that. 

Clarke sighed wearily and headed to the kitchen first as her stomach had been growling for hours and the yogurt she had this morning was so long ago and not filling at all. She opened the fridge and saw a wrapped plate of food in the middle of the top rack with a red sticky note attached.

‘Eat up, love. Back soon, I love you,’

A smile broke out across Clarke’s face as she put the note on the counter and took of the saran wrap and quickly put in the microwave. Her mouth watered as the smell of Lexa’s homemade chicken pot pie wafted through the air. As soon as it beeped, Clarke wasted no time in devouring it and moaned as the flavor exploded on her tongue.

She debated licking the plate when she finished, but didn’t. Instead she sighed in satisfaction because she was lucky that her girlfriend was an incredible cook. Clarke was horrible at it and was never allowed to help because one time she almost burned the kitchen down.

It didn’t happen, but ever since then, Lexa banned her. Clarke smiled as she remembered their first date and the first time she tried Lexa’s cooking. It was two years ago tomorrow. Lexa had cooked her a meal from scratch with dessert and Clarke swore that was the day she knew Lexa was the one for her.

To this day, it was a running choke between them that the way to Clarke’s heart was through her stomach. Clarke knew that was only true with Lexa.

Missing her girlfriend, Clarke put her plate in the sink and turned to see a dozen roses sitting on the dining room table with another note that simply said ‘I love you’ Clarke grabbed both notes and headed to the bathroom. She hoped Lexa would be home soon because she would love to have Lexa in the tub with her.

Smiling to herself, Clarke turned the light on and a grin spread across her lips. Since she arrived home, Lexa hadn’t stopped making her smile and she wasn’t even here. Clarke shook her head at the thought of anyone thinking Lexa was cold and distant. Lexa was that, but so much more.

Only Clarke got the privilege to see all sides of her girlfriend.

The bathroom floor was covered in rose petals, candles were scattered throughout the room and her favorite bath salts sat on the edge of their jetted tub with another note. This one green with the words ‘Relax’. That was exactly what Clarke intended to do. For the millionth time today, Clarke really wanted to see her girlfriend.

She started to fill the tub and made sure to dump her bath salts in before moving around and lighting the candles. Clarke turned off the lights, stripped naked and climbed in. She let the candlelight and the scent of her bath salts relax her as she sunk further into the tub and turned on the jets.

A groan left her lips as the hot water enveloped her and the jets pounded against her stiff muscles.

The water relaxed her so much, Clarke let her eyes slip closed and dozed off. Clarke had no idea how long she had been soaking when she startled awake. Clarke grabbed her phone and saw only an hour passed. The water had gone chilly and she added more hot water in order to wash quickly and get out. Clarke dried off quickly and slid her robe on that had been on the back of the door. Clarke blew the candles out and hoped Lexa was home.

Clarke walked into the living room and stopped in her tracks. Lexa was home and currently standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips. Clarke’s mouth dropped open as her eyes raked over her girlfriend’s toned body. Lexa stood there in a santa outfit, but not the typical red pants and coat. Instead Lexa wore what looked like half a shirt that stopped just below her best showing off Lexa’s toned abs. Her arms were bare and her legs were in tight red shorts with the santa belt and her combat boots. A Santa hat on her head completed the outfit.

Lexa was drop dead gorgeous and Clarke lost the ability to speak for a moment.

“Fuck me,” Clarke cursed under her breath. She shook her head and rushed at Lexa. Clarke threw her arms around her and held her tight.

“Hey love, miss me?” Lexa’s breath was hot on her ear.

“Yes, baby very much,” Clarke kissed her cheek and smelled Lexa’s earthy scent that she loved so much,

“Good,” Lexa hugged her tight and pulled back with a glint her eyes, “I missed you too,” Lexa pulled back to look at her with a smile, “Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas, Clarke,” Lexa made her voice deeper that had Clarke laughing. Clarke slapped her shoulder.

“You’re such a nerd, Lex,” Clarke murmured and kissed Lexa deeply, so content to have Lexa home and in her arms.

“You love it,” Lexa winked at her, “Don’t deny it.”

“Have you seen you?” Clarke looked her up and down, “Who wouldn’t?”

“All that matters to me is you and if you love it,” Lexa whispered softly.

“I love it,” Clarke nodded, “You’re so fucking sexy,” She ran a hand over Lexa’s taught abs and felt them jump in response.

“Thanks,” Her ears tinged pink, “Can I finish what I had planned, please?” Lexa looked hopeful and Clarke was eager to know so she nodded.

“Of course, baby,” Clarke kissed her cheek and sat down on the edge of the couch. Her first thought jumped to a lap dance and Clarke couldn’t wait.

“Thanks,” Lexa grabbed a chair from the dining room and made herself comfortable. She looked back at, her eyes hooded and crooked her finger, “Now why don’t you come sit on Santa’s lap and tell me what you’d like for Christmas, beautiful.”

Clarke’s eyes lit up, already looking forward to whatever game, Lexa had in store. Clarke stood up and put an extra sway in her hips and sat down in Lexa’s lap, “The only thing I want…” Clarke purred and ran a hand down Lexa’s chest. She felt Lexa shiver and Clarke loved having such an effect on Lexa because God knows, Lexa had the same effect on her, “is you.”

“Okay,” Lexa stuttered out and gripped her hand stopping her progress as her hand made her way down to Lexa’s waistband, “I have a very important question to ask.”

“Oh yeah,” Clarke shifted on Lexa’s lap, having gotten a second wind just seeing Lexa, “What’s that?” She grinded harder and heard Lexa groan. She felt powerful in the moment, but what Clarke really wanted was to be stripped of it. Clarke would love to give up all control and be completely at Lexa’s mercy. The only thing, Lexa needed was her permission. She was soaking wet just thinking about it.

Lexa locked eyes with her, her hands gripped tight on her hips, “Have you been,” Lexa paused and trailed a finger down her bare thigh that was exposed from her robe. It was Clarke’s turn to shiver and clutch to Lexa’s shoulders, “naughty or nice?”

Clarke smirked because the look in Lexa’s eyes told her she knew what Clarke needed, “I’ve been a very naughty girl. I’ve been too busy to properly fuck my girlfriend. I’ve been too tired to please her and I miss her a lot that I sometimes have to get myself off to relieve the ache,” Clarke grinded down again because she aching worse than she had in weeks, “It’s hollow compared to the real thing. So Santa...how are you going to punish me?” Clarke feigned an innocent expression and watched Lexa’s eyes darken with desire.

Her body felt like a live wire, ready to explode. Clarke needed Lexa and she needed her now.

Lexa squeezed her thigh tightly, “Oh, I can think of a few ways,” Lexa licked her lips and whispered in her ear, “Are you okay with that?”

Clarke nodded before Lexa even finished the question, “Yes, more than okay.”

“You remember our safeword, love,” Lexa’s persona cracking for a moment as she caressed her cheek, Clarke leaned into her touch, feeling absolutely safe with Lexa.

“Yes,” Clarke said, “I do.”

“I need to hear you say it,” Lexa growled and Clarke knew Lexa was about to lose control and Clarke couldn’t wait.

“Skaikru,” Clarke spoke finally, “but I won’t say it,” She started to untie her robe, but Lexa’s hands on hers stopped her, “Baby, I need you.”

Those words were what Lexa needed to hear apparently, because Clarke saw Lexa’s control snap, like a guitar string. Clarke smiled, her body tense in anticipation as Lexa grabbed her chin roughly. Before Clarke could say anything, Lexa’s mouth was on hers, almost bruising in its intensity.

Clarke moaned when Lexa picked her up with ease and pressed her to the nearest wall. Clarke wrapped her legs around her as Lexa pinned her with her hips. Lexa slid her teeth along the edge of Clarke’s jaw than down the center of her throat. When, Lexa reached the hollow between her collarbones, Lexa sucked the soft skin and tugged with her teeth.

“Oh god!” Clarke muttered, struggling to find her balance already. She’d fantasized about this all day and she was already halfway to orgasm. Suddenly, Clarke’s feet were on the ground, but Lexa pressed her thigh between her legs. Clarke swept her hands up and down Lexa’s back until Lexa untied her robe and pushed it down over her upper arms, tethering them close to her sides.

“If I wanted you to touch me, I would have said so,” Lexa growled and bit down hard on her pulse point.

Clarke could barely think clearly, her body had been aroused for hours. Every nerve in her body was firing erratically and all she could think about was Lexa touching her. Clarke knew the second Lexa did finally touch her, she was going to lose it, “I need you to slow down.”

“No, you don’t,” Lexa angled her thigh higher between Clarke’s legs, crushing her clit against Lexa and making her cry out, “I know exactly what you need.”

Clarke groaned, the pressure nearly unbearable. She desperately needed to explode and couldn’t with how Lexa was pressed against her. Mindlessly, Clarke clutched Lexa’s hops and tried to pull her closer. She thrust down on Lexa’s leg, poised on a precipice, her head kept insisting she take charge, her body screaming for her to let go, “Please I need to come, please!”

“You think I don’t know that?” You think I didn’t see that when you saw me?” Lexa jammed her leg higher and tighter and Clarke cried out more from surprise than pain, “Did you get yourself off when you got home?”

“No,” Clarke gasped.

“You wanted to though, didn’t you?” Clarke lost focus as Lexa punctuated each word with a hard thrust of her leg, “Didn’t you, Clarke?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Clarke's head slammed against the wall a couple times.

“Now you’ll come when I say you will.”

Clarke’s head was spinning. Spots danced in front of her eyes. She was right there, so close, “Lexa, I don’t think I can hold-”

“When I say, Clarke,” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s wrists and forced them behind her back, “Clutch them behind your back.”

Clarke was bare before Lexa while she was clothed, well mostly clothed in her sexy Santa outfit. She really wanted to rip it off, but right now Lexa had complete control and Clarke loved it even though she fought it at times.

It was hard to completely surrender when she was so in control all the time. Being a surgeon she had to be, but no matter how much she fought, Clarke knew Lexa would strip her completely naked both physically and emotionally until she felt nothing but pain and pleasure.

Lexa lifted her breasts in the palms of her hands and squeezed them together until her nipples touched. Clarke whimpered and stared down at her erect nipples as Lexa sucked them both into her mouth. Lexa’s face was feral and Clarke loved it.

“Bite them,’ Clarke mumbled feverishly. She was so close.

Lexa sucked harder, working them in and out between her lips until Clarke panted. Then Lexa closed her teeth on one of her nipples and pinched the other and tugged.

Clarke jerked and threw her head back, writhing in Lexa’s grip. Her legs trembled wildly and only the weight of Lexa’s body kept her upright. Clarke drove her fingers in Lexa’s hair, forcing Lexa’s mouth harder against her breath, “Please, I can’t take-”

Clarke turned her face away, but her head snapped back when Lexa spoke, “You’ll take it. As Iong as I want you to take it, Now move your goddamn hand.”

She had nothing to hold onto as Lexa dropped to her knees between her legs. Clarke braced her legs wide apart. Her clit was hard and swollen. Lexa kissed low on her belly, moving languidly toward the tops of her thighs. Clarke held her breath because Lexa’s mouth was so fucking close. She heard herself begging, but didn’t hear her voice. Clarke couldn’t make the connection any longer between her mind and her body.

All she knew was need.

Lexa steadied her Clarke’s hips with one hand on her hip and kissed her clit.

“Oh fuck, Lexa,” Clarke canted her hips as Lexa sucked. Watching Lexa’s mouth on her, Clarke pushed and pulled in and out of Lexa’s mouth, “Here it comes!”

Lexa abruptly pressed one hand low on her belly and grasped her clit between her thumb and forefinger. Lexa squeezed hard, preventing her from climaxing.

“Please,” Clarke whimpered, her belly convulsing futilely, “It hurts so much.”

“Breathe,’ Lexa responded sharply, easing up slightly before sucking her entire clit in her mouth again.

Clarke felt like she was turning inside out, her legs gave way, but she didn’t fall. Somehow, Lexa had braced one shoulder beneath her thigh to keep her standing. Clarke started babbling, “Coming, coming, coming, coming in your mouth!”

Lexa squeezed as she stood up, holding her off again.Lexa turned her around, ripped the robe completely off and slapped her ass. Not once, not twice, but three times before whipping her back around and slamming her back against the wall before she kissed her hard, all teeth and tongue before she bit her lip and dropped back down to her knees.

Tears ran down Clarke’s face and she couldn’t help but clutch Lexa’s head.

“Please!”

Lexa replaced her fingers with her lips sucking her while she wrapped both arms around Clarke’s hips. Lexa kept up the on-again off-again squeezing and sucking until Clarke doubled over.

“Can’t breathe,” Clarke gasped, “Need...need you.”

Lexa held her tightly and finished her finally.

Clarke broke apart as a million volts of white-hot lightning erupted inside her, scorching her mind and soul. On some distant planet, Clarke was aware of body writhing and jerking, of shouting incoherently, of collapsing into wordless sobbing. The last thing, Clarke registered was Lexa gripping her fiercely in the curve of her body while the climax raged on.

She was never aware of collapsing in Lexa’s arms.

-=-

The first thing, Clarke registered when she woke up was the Lexa’s arms around her and her naked body pressed firmly against her back. She felt Lexa caress her breast and felt her nipple stand at attention. Clarke shifted restlessly and murmured under her breath.

Lexa kissed the back of her neck, “You okay?”

“I’m perfect,” Clarke pushed Lexa onto her back and turned to face her, “How are you?” Clarke kissed her. She felt Lexa tense under her and felt Lexa’s hard muscles quiver beneath her touch. Clarke could tell Lexa hadn’t come yet and wanted to change that.

“I’m okay,” Lexa groaned when Clarke trailed a hand closer to her clit.

“Baby,” Clarke pressed her forehead against Lexa’s, “What do you need?”

“Anything,” Lexa whispered and reached for Clarke’s hand.

Clarke laced her fingers through Lexa’s and gripped her fingers tightly, “Anything you don’t want me to do?”

“Nothing,” Lexa said arching into her, “There’s nothing I don’t want you to do, love.”

“That’s good,” Clarke eased to her side so she could run her fingers down the center of Lexa’s stomach, “Because I want to do everything.”

Lexa kept her eyes locked on hers as Clarke slid her fingers between Lexa’s legs. Lexa’s lips parted on a silent moan and Clarke groaned at feeling the abundant wetness.

“You’re so wet,” Clarke murmured, “Have you been like this since you came home?”

“Yes,” Lexa nodded.

“Baby,” Clarke kissed her, harder, catching Lexa’s lip between her teeth, sucking gently and she rolled Lexa’s clit between her fingers, “I could have take care of you earlier.”

“You’re doing it now,” Lexa panted out. Clarke stroked her over and over again, knowing Lexa was getting closer, “You’re going to make me come.”

“And that’s a problem?” Clarke laughed as she picked up speed.

“No,” Lexa gasped, “But I last longer, normally.”

“I’ll never tell,” Clarke watched Lexa’s eyes roll back and all Clarke wanted to do was satisfy her girlfriend over and over again. She pinched her clit and rolled it between her fingers.

“Oh god,” Lexa moaned, “Clarke…”

“I’m here,” Clarke whispered.

Lexa covered her hand and pushed Clarke’s fingers lower, curling her own until Clarke slid inside her. Lexa whimpered as Clarke pulled out and pushed back in with two fingers.

“More,” Lexa begged and Clarke couldn’t help but love to hear her strong, confident girlfriend reduced to a begging, whimpering mess.

It was a huge turn on.

Clarke thrusted slow and deep with three fingers and used her thumb to massage Lexa’s clit at the same time. Lexa was so swollen and engorged that it wouldn’t be long, but Clarke wanted a massive explosion and she knew she couldn’t hold off Lexa much longer unless she did something. There was one thing that might prolong Lexa’s pleasure because she wanted Lexa to explode the way she did, “Baby, can you touch me?”

Lexa traced her forearm to the curve of her hip, over her tight and between her legs. Lexa pressed against her clit and circled.

Clarke sucked in a breath, instantly on the verge of coming herself, “Oh yes,” She kissed Lexa, as she started to lose her grip, her mind completely unleashed. She pushed deeper, but somehow Lexa had manipulated her and Clarke had to pull herself away before she lost herself completely, “Slow dow-”

“No,” Lexa implored, “Come with me. Come with me, Clarke. Come with me, please!”

Somehow, Clarke sended Lexa had been waiting, holding back and knew what Lexa need to hear to trigger her to come. Clarke was used to staving off her own orgasm until Clarke came first or they could come together, “Do me hard like you did earlier.”

Lexa’s hips jerked and she squeezed Clarke tightly between her fingers. Squeeze, release, stroke and again. Once, twice, three times.

“Oh yeah,” Clarke cried, the first jolt racing through her. Instantly, Clarke surged around her fingers, muscles clamping down, legs rigid as iron. Clarke felt teeth against her arm as Lexa bit down and exploded. Clarke rode the brief spike of pain to another peak, coming so hard she forgot to breath until spots danced behind her eyelids.

“Clarke, Clarke,” Lexa whispered, her face pressed against her shoulder, “Oh, jesus, Don’t stop,” She had no intention of stopping and thrust harder into her, curling her fingers and dragging against her front wall as Lexa came again even harder than the first, “Oh fuck!”

Clarke helped her ride out her second orgasm before she collapsed against her side and snuggled in. She glanced at the clock and smiled, “Happy anniversary, baby.”

“Happy Anniversary to you, love,” Lexa breathed out after she caught her breath, “Ready for Christmas Eve at your parents tomorrow?”

“No,” Clarke groaned, her body felt completely limp and boneless, “I’d rather stay in bed and have my way with you.

“That can be arranged,” Lexa kissed her head, “Was that what you wanted?”

“It was perfect,” Clarke kissed Lexa’s chest and felt Lexa’s heart pounding in her chest, “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

-=-


End file.
